La Caja Negra
by jeremiah.r
Summary: aún no lo sabia, pero abrir esa caja cambiaría mi destino...


**CAPITULO 01:**

"**La caja negra"**

Por:

Trevor n. River.

Aún los recuerdos se mantienen intactos en mi mente, tan vívidos como si todo hubiera pasado ayer… olvidarlo? Como podría olvidarlo? si fue por "eso" que toda mi vida dio un giro repentino, y jamás, jamás volví a ser el mismo…

Era una tarde muy oscura, un grupo de cuervos jugaban como locos con los viejos cables de luz, otros sólo miraban fijamente el horizonte, como si esperasen algo que pronto iba a suceder. Se podía ver un brillo siniestro en sus ojos.

Aquella tarde volvía cansado de clases, llevaba mi roído maletín en hombros, estaba aburrido y no era solo hoy, meses atrás que ya no era el mismo, poco a poco la vida perdió para mí su sentido, a mi alrededor no había nada… nada que valiese la pena. A donde quiera que mirase lo único que encontraba eran sujetos estúpidos, resignados a tener una vida miserable, sin metas ni sueños y aún así riendo ignorantemente por ello, un vagabundo con olor a alcohol o mi mejor amigo me era ya indiferente, y sin darme cuenta ya no salía, evitaba conversar con alguien, rechazaba invitaciones a cualquier evento y empecé a refugiarme en mi cuarto.

Caminaba divagando aquella tarde, algo me faltaba, ese maldito vacío en mi interior no me dejaba en paz. Un par de vagabundos a lo lejos bebían el poco alcohol que les quedaba como si fueran las últimas gotas de agua sobre la faz de la tierra, sus ojos ya no tenían brillo, entonces al voltear la ví… estaba en una esquina junto a un par de oxidados contenedores de basura, si ahí estaba, era una caja de color negro que se imponía entre los escombros.

No soy un coleccionista de basura ni un obsesionado por recoger todo lo que ve, normalmente la hubiera dejado de lado pero de pronto salto hacía mi vista ese número, ese misterioso número que alguna vez sin previo aviso apareció en mi vida… El color blanco lo hacía resaltar: 1457…porque estaba ahí el 1457? ¿Qué significaba?

Os preguntaréis porque tanto afán con un simple número… no os equivoquéis porque este no es un simple número.

En aquel entonces yo tenía siete años, fue un otoño muy tranquilo aquella temporada, eran las 6 de la tarde y al igual que en estos momentos yo estaba regresando de la escuela. Aquel pueblo me gustaba mucho de pequeño, era simple y tenía una atmosfera pacífica, establos y granjas por doquier, un ambiente rural que acogí como mi hogar; no habían autos así que me tomaba una hora el ir y volver de casa a la escuela. Aquella tarde yo regresaba tranquilamente tarareando una vieja canción de radio, cuando una luz a lo lejos empezó a brillar sin previo aviso, ya el sol estaba oculto durmiendo y aquella luz seguía creciendo denotando un marcado contraste con el panorama. Lleno de curiosidad me acerqué, quería ver que era aquel resplandor, cuando atravesé los matorrales, la luz me cegó…

…Nunca recordé que fue lo que pasó aquella tarde, cuando abrí los ojos ahí estaba mamá, dormida a mi lado a la espera de que yo despierte. Estaba agitado, un frío sudor me cubría la frente, un agudo dolor me oprimía el pecho.. Ahhh! Que respirar me era muy difícil, no podía soportar la luz, me dolía la cabeza, mis gemidos despertaron a mi madre, me miró con lágrimas en los ojos mientras una sonrisa muy tranquilizadora se dibujaba en su rostro, me abrazó y lloró, fue una sensación maravillosa pero entonces volví a desmayarme…

Días después fui dado de alta, no tenía alteración alguna, de milagrosa muchos catalogaban mi recuperación. Ya una vez en casa me enteré de todos los detalles: Había estado en coma por dos días! Papá dijo que me habían visto caminando con la nariz sangrando junto a Thómas mi mejor amigo, fue él precisamente quién me llevó al hospital y llamó a mis padres.

Entonces lo sentí, un dolor profundo en mi hombro derecho, descubrí las vendas que lo envolvían y fue ahí cuando lo ví por primera vez: 1457, grabado grotescamente sobre mi piel. Como rayos había aparecido ese número? No tenía la menor idea. Aquella noche en mi cuarto sólo y frente al espejo revisé mi cuerpo en busca de cualquier otra marca inexplicable pero por más que busque no encontré otra, sólo el 1457 grabado en mi hombro.

Necesitaba respuestas, así que a la mañana siguiente fuí a casa de Thómas, al verme se asustó momentáneamente luego se acercó y empezamos a hablar. Me contó que aquella tarde el también volvía de la escuela cuando me vió ahí en medio del camino, con la mirada hacia el cielo y sangrando por la nariz, se acercó para ver cómo me encontraba y creyendo que había sido golpeado por alguien saco su navaja de juguete, entonces volteé la mirada y le quité la navaja.

El número… el número, el num… no debo olvidarlo mientras pueda, olvidarlo no, no debo. Y mientras decía eso me empecé a grabar el número en el hombro con la navaja. Quiso detenerme pero le empujé, cuando terminé le entregué su navaja diciendo: ahora sí… volvamos, a casa, a casa.

Pero yo no recordaba nada de eso, el sólo intentar buscar en los recuerdos me hacía doler la cabeza. Me despedí de Thómas y fuí a casa.

No sé si todo había sido tan rápido y extraño que al no poder recordar nada a los pocos días ya nadie hablaba del tema en casa.

Es mejor pasar la página y continuar - me dijo papá.

En la escuela los demás chicos me miraban asombrados y muchos me tenían miedo, no había sido el más popular pero con el accidente el pueblo entero me conocía.

De eso ya han pasado 10 años, creí que todo ya había pasado ya ni lo recordaba y justo hoy 16 de noviembre de 2024 heme aquí parado frente a una caja con el mismo número en su cubierta.

Contemplaba la caja indeciso, mientras una serie de preguntas atacaban al mismo tiempo, como había llegado ahí? Quien la habría dejado? acaso algo estaba a punto de sucederme de nuevo?, me incliné para recogerla pero un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, la sensación de que alguien me vigilaba me hizo voltear, no había nadie extraño, el par de vagabundos bebiendo, un niño harapiento junto a un gato negro en el otro extremo y un par de peatones caminando. Al final terminé cargando la caja rumbo a casa.

Cada vez estaba más ansioso por saber el contenido de la caja, al llegar cerré con llave la puerta de mi cuarto, encendí la lámpara de mi escritorio, estaba sellado herméticamente por una especie de plástico así que agarré las tijeras y empecé a abrir el paquete.

Todo lo que sucedería a continuación me dejaría sin palabras y lo cambiaría todo…

Final del primer capítulo.


End file.
